It's Nice To Be A Lunatic
by Halley the Comet
Summary: When she goes to Sheldon's office, Penny discovers something incredible - Sheldon's a fan of music! Just a quick one shot I wrote, because of writer's block on my other story.


**This is what happens when you are listening to your iPod and thinking about The Big Bang Theory at the same time. It's mostly just a friendship fic, but it can be seen as romance if you want it to. If you want to review, please tell me how my characterization of Sheldon is as I wasn't sure if I wrote him good or not.**

* * *

Penny grumbled as she ran a red light, hearing the car she had narrowly avoided hitting beep loudly, and the string of rude words spat from the driver flung in her direction. How she had been persuaded to bring Sheldon's papers he had left at home (eidetic memory, _sure_) to his office, she had no idea. But she really had nothing else to do and so, she had reluctantly agreed to bring whatever was so important to him.

Parking her car in a spot, she picked up the envelope and made her way into the university. Trying to remember what Sheldon's office looked like, she rounded a corner and saw his name on the door. Of all days, Alex was off sick - probing a panic attack from Sheldon - and hadn't come into work at all. Penny stared at the door and half-wondered whether to knock or not. Deciding not to bother, she walked into the office and immediately spotted the crazy physicist sitting at his desk.

If one who had never met Sheldon were to walk in at that moment, they might have thought he was almost normal. He was leaning his head on his hand, rolling a pen on his desk with his other hand. When he saw Penny, his eyes went straight to the envelope in her hand, containing his precious papers.

'Ah, Penny. I see you have decided to let yourself in. I assume that it is acceptable at the Cheesecake Factory,' Sheldon drawled, in his usual way. Penny scowled as she handed the envelope to him, noticing he took something out of his right ear before opening the envelope.

Looking closer, she saw an iPod lying on his desk. 'Were you...listening to _music_?' she asked him, shocked at the fact that Sheldon Cooper liked listening to something that wasn't the sound of his own voice. 'I didn't even know you _liked_ music.' She picked up the iPod as if it were a piece of glass, examining it with interest.

Sheldon looked up from his papers, and tried to grab the iPod from Penny, without success. 'Don't be absurd,' he said, but his eyes flickered as he noticed Penny smirking. 'I'm a scientist, I do not have the interest, or the wish to waste my time on something so -'

'Yeah, so what _were_ you doing with it?' Penny interrupted, still holding the iPod.

'Penny, you do realize that iPods can be used for a number of things, such as if one is without the knowledge of the correct time, or if one is trying to learn a new language without the aid of books,' Sheldon said, bristling at the fact that she had interrupted him so rudely.

'So are you using it for the time or to learn a new language?' Penny persisted.

Sheldon twitched. 'Well...no, but -'

'_Well_,' Penny said, quite cheerfully. She started to scroll through the songs. '_Sheldon_!' she squealed, making Sheldon twitch again. 'I didn't know you were an Ian Dury fan!'

'That's ridiculous, I am not a 'fan',' Sheldon stated huffily, opening his mouth again to protest.

'You're totally a fan!' Penny exclaimed, looking through all the songs on Sheldon's iPod. '_Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick_? I haven't heard this song in, like, _ages_!' She pressed the screen and put the earbud to her ear.

'Penny -'

'I _love _this song!'

'Penny -'

'Oh my god, now we can talk about something that isn't physics!' Penny babbled excitedly.

'Oh dear lord,' Sheldon muttered.

'You have more songs of his than _I_ do!'

Sheldon sighed and stood up from his seat, walking over to Penny.

'You know, I think Amy likes his music too. How come you never told her? Oh my god, I totally have to tell her. Or you could just let her-' Penny stopped as she felt herself being shoved out of the door. 'Hey! What are you doing?'

'Out!' Sheldon told her, trying not to listen to Penny's babbling. He took the iPod from her, and quickly closed the door. When he was sure she had gone, he sat back on his seat, put his earbuds back in and switched on the music again.

* * *

**Did I mention I don't own The Big Bang Theory (cry), or any songs used in here (cry again)? Oh well, hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
